


Fashionably Late

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, Jealous Noctis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slutty Prompto, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Prompto is impatient, and when Noct runs late, Prompto puts out. To everyone and anyone.





	1. Hanging Out With Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> AKA, who doesn’t love slutty Prompto?
> 
> Fic is based off the song Fashionably Late by Falling In Reverse! Had a music-video dream (does that make sense?) that went like this and i really wanted to write it.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuZ7-Hww4ZI  
> Also, as i stated, who doesn’t love Slutty Pprompto? And jealous Noct!

9 o’clock. On the dot. And yet here he sat, alone with the Prince’s shield in the booth at the club they were  _ supposed  _ to go out to tonight.

 

“Princess text me saying he was going to be a little late, and if we wanted to start the first round of drinks without him he wouldn’t be offended.” The shield started, shoving his phone into the back pocket of those beautiful tight leather pants that hugged his ass so  _ nice _ .

 

Prompto huffed softly. Really? Noctis said he would be there at 9 o’clock on the dot. So where was he? He probably fell asleep. Typical. Prompto was unaware of the pout he wore until Gladio clasped a hand on his back, shaking him from his thoughts.

 

“What’s your problem? Loosen up, we’re at a club. I’ll go get the first round of shots.” he grinned as he walked off. And Prompto watched him go, the way his body moved as he shifted his way through the forming crowd to get to the bar.

 

“Mhh...I hate to see you go but love to watch you leave” Prompto murmured to himself, eyes glued to the others firm ass, rectangle outline of his phone prominent in the leather. He sat back in the surprisingly comfortable pleather booth, sighing softly. He was still upset that Noctis was going to be late, but he might as well still have fun tonight, right?

 

It didn’t take the shield long to return with a tray of shots for the two of them. “Awe, sweet!” The blonde said,  watching Gladio set the tray down on the round ottoman that served as their table. Prompto eyed the other over for a moment before sitting forward and reached out to grab a shot

 

“Hey now, wait for me at least.” Gladio grunted, sitting back down across Prompto in the booth and grabbing a shot for himself. 

 

“Ready? One, two, three.” Prompto threw the shot back and set the glass down on the table upside down, grinning across the booth at the other. He felt the burn travel down his throat and melt into a warmth spreading through him. He made eye contact with the other, and Gladio raised a brow, then set his glass down upside down as well. 

 

“You initiating a challenge there, blondie? I’m pretty sure I could drink you under the table any day.” He grunted, sporting a grin and showing off strong white teeth. Prompto wanted to lick his way past them into the other’s mouth.

 

“Oh, you’re on, big guy!” the blonde grinned, sitting forward in his booth and arranging the shots on the tray. 

 

“Rest in Peace your liver, kid.” Gladio snorted, leaning forward as well. Prompto just grinned.

 

\--

 

Nine forty Five rolled around and the two were a little more than tipsy. Gladio was definitely more sober than Prompto, however  _ sober  _ wasn’t the word to use for the shield. 

 

Noctis still hadn’t shown up, and damn it all Prompto was done waiting. He wanted to have fun tonight.

 

That's why he was currently seated in Gladio’s lap, mouthing at his neck as the shield groped his ass, squeezing him through his couerl print skinny jeans. He grinned, nipping at the others jawline, feeling his stubble scratch his cheek.

 

It wasn’t long before they crashed their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss, which Prompto gave easily to the Shield.

 

Prompto allowed his hips to roll down once, and Gladio let out the most delicious groan. Prompto broke the kiss and panted, looking at the other with a look of lust in his eyes. Gladio’s amber eyes matched the desire.

 

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Prompto breathed into the man’s ear, lightly nipping at the lobe. Gladio grunted, hands resting on the blonde’s slender waist.

 

“Heh, as much as that sounds like a great idea, We gotta stay here and wait for Noct to show.” Gladio’s voice seemed rougher, and Prompto felt heat in his gut. Damn, he wanted this man.

 

The blonde whined, bouncing slightly dramatically, grinding himself down on the other.. “But Glaaaadio,” 

 

He grinned as he fell forward once more and began to kiss and nip at the others neck once more, hands sliding along the others abs and chest. He allowed his fingers to glide over dark nipples, and he didn’t miss how the others breath hitched.

 

“But nothing, I still got a job to do,” Gladio hummed, hands pulling the other down against his hips. Prompto groaned. 

 

“Well, I never said we had to leave the club...just find somewhere more private,” he began, suckling on the others neck.

 

“Hey, no marks,” the brunette warned and Prompto pouted, but obeyed. “You got somewhere in mind?” Prompto grinned at his next words.

 

“A few. There’s a storage closet below the stairs that lead up to the DJ stand on the second floor,” he began. Gladio was silent for a few moments.

 

“Yeah, don’t act so surprised, big guy. I hit this place up a lot.” Prompto admitted, leaning back and looking at the other. For a moment, he had an almost bashful look, shyly looking away from the other. Then he ground down again and crashed his lips against the others once  more for another heated kiss.

 

They pulled away from each other and Prompto reluctantly crawled from the others lap, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along, and luckily the other followed. Because Prompto was not strong enough to pull the behemoth of a man up from the chair no matter how hard he tried.

 

They weaved in and out of the crowd and over to where the storage closet was. Gladio raised a brow and jiggled the handle, finding it locked.

 

“Hold your horses big guy,” Prompto spoke  before Gladio could, already pulling his debit card from his wallet. He wedged it in the door and wiggled it a few times until there was a soft click, and Prompto opened the door.

 

“Again, don’t act so surprised.” and he swore he wasn’t blushing as Gladio looked him over. But the others eyes seemed to darken, and Prompto grinned, quickly ushering the other into the small closet.

 

There wasn’t much room, and luckily the room was void of its typical contents, the DJ equipment which was all in use currently. Gladio was just a few inches short of being too tall for the room, and the room wasn’t too wide either, but they could both fit, as long as they were comfortable being in each others spaces.

 

Which neither of them minded in the slightest at the moment.

 

As the door shut, he pushed Gladio up against the wall and pressed into the man, grinning as his hands roamed his torso, glad he wore an open shirt.

 

“Shit, Prompto. You always like this when you drink? I should drink with you more often,” Gladio groaned, pressing his groin against the other and Prompto grinned. 

 

“Buy me a drink sometime, Hot stuff.” he purred, and he pressed a quick kiss to the others mouth before dropping to his knees before the other. 

 

One of Gladio’s hands instantly carded through blonde locks and Prompto nosed at the visible bulge in the others pants. 

 

Gladio’s groans only encouraged him, and he reached up to undo the others belt and pop pen the button. He wasted no time unzipping the other and tugging his pants and boxers down and freeing his impressive length.

 

“Now I see why everyone calls ya Big Guy,” he mused, and before glado could come back with a smart retort, Prompto began to mouth along his shaft, and any words died on the shields mouth, turning into a groan.

 

“Shit,” he breathed, and Prompto just grinned as he mouthed up the length, tongue flicking out to trace along the vein before planting a kiss to the head. 

 

He slowly took the tip into his mouth, tongue pressing into the slit and tasting the bitter precum as his lips closed around the crown, tongue teasing the head before sliding along the underside as he took more of the other in, adjusting to his girth.

 

“Don’t ah...Push yourself there, kid,” Gladio breathed. Prompto looked up at the other through his lashes. Oh, ye of little faith. Prompto breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat, and began to take the other into his mouth, his tongue pressing along the underside of his shaft. 

 

Gladio was trying to keep quiet, but his grunts turned to groans, which quickly turned into breathy moans as he still tried to keep himself quite, regardless of the loud music playing from somewhere above them, throughout the club.

 

With tears in the corners of his eyes Prompto finally had to stop short of taking the other in all the way. The blonde had sucked plenty of dicks in his time, but Gladio was rather large. 

 

Prompto wanted to be split in two by the man above him.

 

He took a breath through his nose and brought a hand up to fondle the others balls. He slowly pulled back, so just the head was in his mouth, resting heavily on his tongue, then he took the other in once more, tongue pressing against the sensitive skin.

 

Gladio moaned above him, gripping his hair tightly and fighting to keep his hips still. Prompto hummed around him, and Gladio couldn't help but buck forward into the heat of the others mouth. 

 

Prompto gagged for only a moment before relaxing his throat, taking a breath through his nose, and falling into a rhythm of bobbing his head, working the others cock in and out of his mouth. 

 

“Shit Prompto, where’d you learn to suck cock?” he groaned, gripping the other's hair as his hips acted on their own, canting up into the others willing mouth.   
  
Glancing up through his lashes, Prompto winked at the man above him, squeezing his throat around the other’s cock, rolling his balls between his fingers lightly before giving them a slight squeeze.

 

The shield wasn’t going to last long, Prompto could tell by the way his thrusts were getting more frantic. He groaned around the others cock and let the other take control, nodding slightly. Gladio took the hint and gripped blond locks tightly as he began to thrust into the other's mouth, not holding back.

 

Prompto gagged slightly, tears pricking his vision but he worked the others cock like a champ through it, loving the feeling of his throat being fucked raw. He pressed his free palm against the front of his jeans, palming himself in time with the others erratic thrusts. 

 

No waning to make a mess in his pants and sit in it all night, he pulled out his own cock, stroking it and thumbing at the head.

 

“Pr-Prompto I’m gunna,” he didn’t get his warning out before he was coming down the others throat, and Prompto groaned and practically latched onto the other's cock more, sucking him and swallowing everything he was given. As he did so, he brought himself to completion and came in thick white spurts onto the floor below him.

 

Gladio used the leverage of the others hair to tug him off his softening dick, and Prompto made sure to drag his tongue along the sensitive member as it fell from his mouth. He licked his lips and looked up at the other with a devilish grin, tucking himself back into his pants and reaching up to gingerly do the same for the other. 

 

“Shit, Prompto.”

 

“Dod I,  _ blow your mind? _ ” Prompto made finger guns.

 

“UGH That was just bad.”

 

“My dick sucking?” the blond feigned a pout.

 

“Fuck no, “Gladio snorted. “Your dick sucking was amazing, I think I can easily name that the best blowjob I have ever gotten in my life.”

 

Prompto grinned, proudly. “Well thank ya,” he said, leaning up to kiss the other, but he found a hand pressed to his chest. 

 

“Nuh uh, gross. Not afer where your mth just was.”

 

“What, you saying you never sucked your own dick?”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

“Its fun, try it sometime.”

 

“Shit, Prompto,” Gladio laughed, shaking his head and he allowed the other to press into him and give him a kiss anyway.

 

**_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_ **

 

“Hold on,” he murmured, pushing Prompto away to pull out his phone, putting it to his ear. 

 

“Hey Noct, what’s up?” Gladio answered, and Prompto got a devious glint to his eyes and Gladio quickly had the other in a headlock with a hand over his mouth, Prompto whining and licking at the others hand to no avail. Prompto could hear the other through Gladio’s phone.

 

“Was that Prompto?”

 

“Huh? He’s sitting right beside me, we’re at the club waiting for your late ass,” he snorted.

 

“Where? I don’t see you guys.”

 

“Oh, We’ll be there in a second, we actually might’ve lost our table. We’ll find you, meet us at the bar?”

 

“Wait, but you just said you were sitting down, now you’re not?”

 

“See you at the bar, Noct.” Gladio hung up, groaning. Prompto grinned and bit down on his hand, and the shield yelped and only tightened his grip, glaring at the other.  He finally released the other and Prompto grinned. 

 

“Was gunna say, you kept me in that hold much longer and we wouldda had another problem to deal with.” he hummed. 

 

“That so?” Gladio mused with a grin. “Ah, Nocts here, c’mon, we gotta meet him by the bar.” he murmured.

 

Prompto nodded, stretching and moving to open the door. He slipped out, the shield immediately behind him, and suddenly they were face to face with their prince.

 

Noctis stopped and looked at the two with wide eyes. Prompto’s hair was a mess, disheveled, they both looked kinda flushed, gladio’s belt was undone and Prompto’s pants looked uncomfortably tight and the smell wafting from the room behind them only meant

 

“GROSS!!” he all but groaned, looking rather disgusted.

 

Prompto looked shy all of the sudden, almost ashamed as the other scrunched up his nose. It was weird to see the blonde so shy after what had just taken place.

 

“Hey, you were taking waaaaay too long, Princess. You told us to go ahead and have fun till ya got here,” the shield teased, lightly punching Noct’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t mean have sex in the closet at the club!”

 

“Never said we had sex buddy,” Prompto finally spoke up, mischievous glint to his eyes once more. 

 

“ _ Gross. _ ” Noctis groaned.

 

“C’mon, let's head to the bar. Next round of shots on me,” Gladio offered, ushering the two boys towards the bar and through the crowd.

 

“You owe me more than a shot after that, I am scarred for life.” Noctis murmured. 

 

“Why don’t we start with a round of blowjobs and go from there?”

 

Noctis groaned and slammed his head down onto the bar table while Gladio and Prompto laughed. 

 

“I hate you two.”


	2. Making Out With Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decides he'll try to seduce Ignis Scientia. He is not prepared for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I--
> 
> MAY have gone a little overboard with this chapter, FORGIVE ME.
> 
> I had fun, though. enjoy!!

Prompto had been over at Nocts for roughly three hours now. He had come over and let himself over with his spare key, expecting Noctis to return within the hour, yet he still hadn’t shown up. He was debating leaving, then Ignis showed up shortly after he’d been there for an hour and twenty minutes.

 

Ignis had let himself in with his spare key as well, and startled slightly at the sight of the Princes blonde friend lounging on the couch playing video games on the flat screen. 

 

Prompto had been friends with Noctis for two years now, yet Ignis still wasn’t used to finding someone else in his charges appartment.

 

They had shared in a greeting and Ignis got to work cleaning Noct’s apartment from top to bottom. Prompto was kinda fascinated watching the man run around in an orderly manner and clean. 

 

Ignis was so prim and proper. Prompto found it kinda hot. He found himself stealing more glances at the man as he cleaned, getting distracted from his video game. The words shone on the screen said GAME OVER but Prompto was shamelessly staring at Ignis’ ass as he leaned over and bent down to clean around the coffee table. 

 

He wouldn’t mind feeling that flesh in his palm, squeezing and groping as he kissed down his neck, or while he sucked him off.  

 

He wouldn’t mind being bent over the table and fucked senseless by the man either.

 

“Prompto? Dd your game freeze on you?” Ignis voice called him from his thoughts and he snapped his attention up to the bespeckled man. 

 

“Huh? Oh! Nah, I was just, I feel bad you’re cleaning while I’m sitting on my ass playing video games.” he  said, trying to sound sheepish through his lie. Although he did feel bad. 

 

“No need to worry, Prompto. It’s my duty, and aside from that I don’t mind. Cleaning is quite therapeutic.” He stated. “Aside from that, I’m nearly done, and intend to bake some sweets for Noct when he returns.” 

 

Damn, why did every word out of the man’s mouth sound so good? His accent was erotic.

 

“Prompto?”

 

“Yo! Sorry, I’m good. If you need help just ask kay? I don’t mind.” he said, quickly flicking his eyes up to the screen and grabbing his controller. Ignis gave him a studious look before moving to take the trash out. 

 

Prompto groaned and ran his hand down his face. Damn, he wanted in that mans pants. 

 

Prompto busied himself with his game, and Ignis returned and began to pull bowls and mixers out from different cabinets. 

 

About ten minutes into Ignis preparing food, Prompto had gotten up and wandered into the kitchen. The man wore a black apron over his white button up shirt and black slacks. His socks were a navy blue slipped into similar colored slippers. 

 

Prompto found himself staring at Ignis’ hands as he worked the dough, and h bit the inside of his cheek. His hands were long and nimble, Prompto wanted to feel them inside of him. 

 

“Can I help you?” He heard Ignis ask, and he took a moment before looking up at the advisor. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, biting his cheek again. 

 

Ignis paused, waiting for the other to explain how he could be of help but no such explanation came. 

 

“Prompto, are you alright? Are you running a fever?” He wiped his hand off on his apron and pressed the back of his hand against Prompto’s forehead.

 

Prompto leaned into the hand, and Ignis pulled away. 

 

“Prompto…?” he asked, frowning. 

 

“Fuck,” 

 

Ignis paused and was silent before he spoke. “Prompto, are you hurt? What’s the matter? Do I need to take you to the Emergency room?”

 

“No! No, Iggy no, fuck,” he ran a hand through his hair. This was harder than getting gladio at the bar. They had been drunk then. Here they were sober, his nerves were at their high, and this was Ignis  _ fucking  _ Scientia! Proper, Prim, put together, probably a virgin with no interest in sex.

 

“Prompto, I need you to tell me what the matter, otherwise I cannot assist you,”

 

“I want you to bend me over this table,” he blurted out, eyes wide as the words left his mouth. Welp, that was out now.

 

Ignis’ eyes went wide behind his glasses, brows rising under his bangs, and a light dusting of pink tinged his cheeks. 

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“Oh, fuck it all,” he groaned, tugging at his own hair. He licked his lips and surged forward, grabbing the front of the others aperon and pressing his lips to the others, making sure he left room for Ignis to push away and move.

 

He didn’t kiss back, but he also didn’t push him away, so Prompto decided to press forward, moving his body to press against the man, uncaring of the flower wiping off onto his shirt.    
  
Ignis’ hands were at his sides, and they twitched slightly before grabbing the other’s arms and pushing him away finally, both letting out a slightly gasp as they sucked in air. 

 

“P-Prompto, what has gotten into you?!” Seeing the man lose his composure only made Prompto want him more.

 

“I’ve been staring at your ass while you clean and  every time I see your hands I want them in me,” he admitted,  feeling his cheeks heat. He watched Ignis turn red, and it was a good look on the man.

 

“P-Prompto, I-I”

 

“You’re hot when you stutter.”

 

“ _ Prompto _ ” The man was beyond flustered, and Prompto felt achieved. His name left the chamberlains lips in a whine, and Prompto groaned. 

 

“Push me away at any point,” he said, and once more he surged forward to press himself against the man and crashed his lips to Ignis’. Ignis made no move to push him away, but yet again he didn’t kiss back. 

 

Prompto bit his lower lip and when the man gasped, he thrust his tongue into the other’s mouth. That's when he felt Ignis melt against him completely. 

 

Score. He stepped back and tugged Ignis with him, and he felt the other take lead in the situation as if a switch had been flipped. Ignis pinned the other against the counter and bracketed his arms around the other ‘s slender figure. 

 

Prompto groaned as Ignis began to fight for dominance in the kiss and he gave it to him willingly. Ignis slotted his leg between Prompto’s and fuck, the blonde was already half hard. 

 

Ignis broke the kiss and sucked in a breath. His glasses were slipping down his nose and he looked disheveled and Prompto was eating it up. He plucked the spectacles from the man’s face and gently set them on the counter beside them, out of the way to avoid any risk of damage. 

 

Ignis greatly appreciated the carefulness with his glasses.

 

Prompto shamelessly ground against the other’s thigh between his legs, groaning at the sensation. This was amazing, and the thrill of Noctis coming home at any moment was thrilling.

 

Ignis pressed his leg forward more, and gripped the other’s hips to lift him onto the counter. Prompto moved to steady his arms behind them, and in the process, on hand slammed into a pan of wet, sticky brownie mix, and the other knocked forward a bowl of mixed together ingredients, coating the two of them in the flower and powder.

 

Prompto pulled his hand out of the pan and frowned at it, before grinning and leaning forward to run his finger down Ignis’ cheek.

 

Ignis looked as if he was about to put an end to everything and begin cleaning on the spot, but then he felt the batter against his cheek and scrunched up his nose. He went to scold the other, but then Prompto was sucking one of the batter covered fingers into his mouth and Ignis just watched, entranced by the sight.

 

Prompto worked his finger all the way into hi mouth, making a show of lapping at the batter with his tongue to get it all off. He slowly slid two fingers into his mouth, moaning around them for show as he licked and lapped at them.

 

Sitting on the counter gave him a height advantage, and he allowed his foot to come up to press against the bunge in the front of the others flower-covered trousers.

 

He allowed the finger to slip out of his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ and he sighed at the loss.

 

Ignis cleared his throat and went to adjust his glasses, which he remembered were absent. 

 

“We should perhaps clean up, ye--” he suked in a breath as the others foot pressed against him once more, preventing any other sound to escape him.

 

“Hm, we should clean up. Let’s go grab a shower,” he purred, hopping off the counter and pressing himself against the other, allowing the still slightly battered hand to cup the others cheek, smearing batter down the others face and neck before he leaned in to lick lightly at the trail he had made.

 

Ignis groaned, and instantly grabbed the boy’s wrist and dragged him back to the bathroom. 

 

And, much to Prompto’s surprise, it wasn’t the guest bathroom. It was  _ Noctis’ _ bathroom.

 

That should not turn him on as much as it did.

 

Prompto pushed the other against the sink counter and began to lick and lap at the batter running down the others jawline and onto his shirt, which he was sure he’d hear about later, but right now he could care less.

 

Ignis groaned and instantly took off his apron and laid it across the counter, beginning to undo his shirt buttons as the other worked at his neck. He let out small breathy moans, but much sound left the mans mouth. 

 

Prompto was determined to change that.

 

They managed to both strop between kisses and bites, and were now standing naked in the bathroom. 

 

Ignis flushed slightly, and moved to turn on the shower, adjusting the water. As he bent over to do so, Prompto appreciated the view. The other bad a nice body, fit. He felt a little self conscious, but he also couldn’t care right now. 

 

He was about to share a shower with Ignis Fucking Scientia. The astrals were blessing him. 

 

The two of them stepped into the almost too large shower. That must be why Ignis chose Noctis’ shower. They slipped under the warm spray, and Prompto sighed, feeling the water run over his body. He wiped the sticky feeling of batter off his hand, and quickly wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, feeling the other’s hands come to rest on his hips. 

 

He was suddenly pressed against the cold tile of the shower wall, and he shuddered as a moan left his lips. 

 

Ignis raised a brow but went to work kissing along the other’s neck as a hand moved from his hip to his thigh, caressing gently. He didn’t tease long, a hand coming up to lightly stroke Prompto’s length, eliciting a moan from the blonde. 

 

“Really? Tell me more,” Ignis hummed against his neck, thumbing the tip slightly.

 

“S-someone has a Kinky side,” Prompto purred, but moaned again as the other gave his length a squeeze, wrapping his hand around it rather tightly. Not painfully, but borderline.

 

“I could say the same,”

 

“Fuck,” Prompto groaned, and he slid a hand down to find the others cock and toy with it as well, just running his fingers along it for a moment, tracing the vein with enough pressure to drive the other mad.

 

Ignis shut his eyes and let out a controlled sigh against Prompto’s wet skin.

Prompto grumled.

 

“C’mon Iggy, wanna hear you,” He ran his finger along the underside of the head, and Ignis  _ did _ moan at that, followed by a quick scolding.

 

“ _ Ignis _ . You will call me Ignis,” and it wasn’t an option. Shit, Prompto was into this. Prompto was  _ really _ into this.

 

“ _ Ignis, _ ” He moaned, and assured it was lewd and loud. He finally allowed his hand to grip the others length, but then Ignis backed away, shooing his hand away. 

 

“Wha--”

 

“Turn around, hands on the wall,” Ignis said, and Prompto obeyed. He turned around, back to the other and pressed his hands against the slick tile of the shower. He moved to glance over his shoulder, but a hand in his hair stopped him.

 

“Nope.” It was a simple reply, but it made his cock twitch.

 

He felt Ignis’ hands on his hips again and he felt the other move closer. He felt the other’s cock slide into the cleft of his ass and rub slightly, and he gasped.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Ignis panted as he griped the other’s hips and began to thrust slightly, running his cock along the other’s ass.

 

Prompto groaned at the friction, allowing his head to hang slightly as his hands balled into fists against the tile. 

 

“ _ Fuck  _ Ignis, that's a-AH amazing,” he moaned as the other reached around him to fondle his balls, a finger moving to rub lightly at the skin behind his testicals. He was close, he wasn’t gunna last long.   
  
He pressed back against the other and gained a moan from the other, one that wasn’t withheld. He pressed back again and moaned himself, hearing the other moan once more. 

 

The hand on his cock moved up and down twice, and once Ignis swiped his thumb across the head, he was coming against the tile wall with a shout. Ignis quickly brought a hand up to cover the others mouth.

 

“As much as I enjoy your sounds, we are in the Prince’s apartment complex,” he hushed, and honestly? The hand over his mouth made him come harder, more turned on than he had been in awhile. 

 

Ignis followed soon after, coming onto his back and across his ass, but the water washed it away fairly quick.

 

Once they had come down from their orgasms, they did shower and get cleaned up, stepping out of the shower and drying off. Prompto wrapped the towel loosely around his waist while Ignis borrowed a bath robe,gathering their clothing.

 

“I’ll throw these in the wash, if you’d like to borrow something of his Highness’ , I do not think he’d mind, as long as he is unaware of what just occurred,” ignis stated, face flushed and looking almost ashamed.

 

“Sure thing,” Prompto hummed. He’d go steal a hoodie and sweats from Noct or something.

 

He slid open the bathroom door and stepped out, Ignis behind him, to find a very startled, angry, and discusted looking Prince standing at the end of th ehallway.

 

“No,” he stated in horror.

 

“Ah, Highness, it is not as it appears, I assure you,” Ignis lied.  _ Ignis fucking lied. _

 

“Yeah, dude! Total Misunderstanding here! Baking accident, huge mess, had to shower and I just finished, Ignis came back to gather our clothes to wash them, he showered before me,” Smooth, Prompto. Even Ignis looked proud of his story.

 

“Then why the  _ fuck _ does Ignis have a giant  **_hickey_ ** on his neck?!” Noctis said, glowering. Ignis felt his face heat and he reached up to quickly slap a hand over his neck, blinking then throwing a glare Prompto’s way.

 

Prompto looked sheepish. “You never said,”

 

“UGH In my SHOWER?! You better fucking bleach the hell out of it, Specs. I’m never showering in there again, I want it remodeled. 

 

Ignis bowed his head, and Prompto found himself following suit 

 

“Apologies, highness,” Ignis said, sounding rather ashamed.

 

“Yeah, sorry Noct…”

 

“You fucking better be, UGH.” He threw his hands up in the air, then covered his eyes. 

 

“Bleach my eyes, while you’re at it.” and with that, the Prince stormed off to his room.


	3. Fucking All Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Prompto decide to try some stamina training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got absolutely filthy and its the longest chapter but I have no regrets. Sorry it took so long to get out!!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Late training was always the worst. Prompto was always more of a morning trainer, and he liked to keep his evenings for hanging out with the Prince, or lounging around and relaxing.  It was nice to more-or-less have the locker room to yourself, though.

 

Well, mostly to yourself. Prompto was currently pulling his towel and shampoo out of his locker when he heard the glaive he’d been training with enter the locker room and begin to do the same. 

 

Prompto grinned slightly as he began to take off his training uniform and throw it to the bottom of his locker, pulling out his street clothes and setting them on the bench outside his locker. He slung the towel across his waist and tucked it loosely, and made his way to the showers. 

 

When he passed by the Glaive, he had already stripped down and had the towel slung around his shoulders, bearing himself for all to see. Prompto may have snuck an eyeful while he had the chance.

 

“Good job out there today, Argentum. Though you seemed distracted, everything alright?” Prompto’s eyes snapped up to meet the other’s gaze, fighting off a blush from rising to his cheeks.

 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m good. Need to work on my focus, it’s been kinda all over the place lately,” he said. He had been awfully distracted lately. Mainly by the men in the Prince’s life. What could he say? The people sworn to protect Noctis were all very attractive. Noctis was smart to surround himself by handsome men.

 

“Uh, Prompto?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“My eyes are up here, buddy. Though I’ll admit I’m flattered,” Prompto flushed red when he had realised where his gaze shifted, and he quickly snapped his attention up to the others face just in time to receive a wink from the man.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Nyx,”

 

“No worries,” Nyx spoke, and Prompto swore his tone was playful as he came over and clasped a hand on Prompto;s bare back and lead him towards the showers.

 

He repressed a shudder at the others warm hand on his chilled skin. He held back a frown as he released him and walked over to one of the showers, draping his towel over the door as he turned on the hot spray. 

 

Prompto would sway he didn’t stare at Nyx’s ass as he walked away as he himself moved to a stall a few down from Nyx. It would be weird to shower right beside him, right?

 

Prompto dropped his towel and hung it up as well, starting the water and letting out a startled yelp as the cold spray hit him. 

 

He heard Nyx laugh, but the other didn’t comment. Prompto felt his cheeks heat as he stood and waited for the water to warm up before stepping underneath the finally warm spray. He sighed and began to wet his hair, shutting his eyes.

 

“You know,” Nyx began, and Prompto listened, turning towards the other slightly, eyes still closed  “You may get distracted, but you’re getting better every session. You’re gunna make an amazing Crownguard, Argentum.” 

 

Prompto felt his face redden more and he opened his eyes, looking towards the other who was lathering his own hair, eyes shut. Prompto took the time to appreciate his sud covered body. Well, what he could see which was about from mid torso up.

 

“T-thank you, Sir.”

 

“Please, Nyx i fine.” he said, and Prompto watched him grin. The others praise should not be affecting him below the waist like it was…

 

“Thanks, Nyx,” he corrected, grabbing his own shampoo and beginning to lather it into his hair, eyes shutting. 

 

“I think the most impressive thing about you is your stamina,” Nyx continued, and wow Prompto’s mind went into the gutter so fast, he had to bite his lip from responding with ‘oh, you have no idea.’’

 

“Ah, It’s nothing.” he said. 

 

“Oh, but it’s everything. You don’t tire easily, even in a fight that's hard on the body, you push forward and don’t give into any sluggishness or fatigue your body may be subjected to. You push on until you finish the task at hand. Your stamina is impressive.” Prompto knew he was red in the face as he tried to prevent himself from getting hard on the citadel showers with Nyx fucking Ulric two stalls down.

 

“Really, its nothing. It’s just a natural skill, I guess?” Prompto murmured, dipping his head under the spray to rinse out the suds of his shampoo.

 

“Really, its amazing. Is your stamina like that for everything? Maybe you could help me with some stamina training sometime,” And Prompto sputtered slightly, eyes opening to look in the others direction. He instantly regretted the decision, soap slipping into his eyes and burning them. He let out a grunt, quickly shutting his eyes and rubbing at them. 

 

He heard Nyx laugh again, and he pouted as he grabbed his towel, dabbing at his eyes. 

 

“Relax, Prompto. I’m only teasing,”

 

“Yeah that's  _ problem  _ here.” Prompto murmured, standing up to look over at the other, and this time his eyes shamelessly roamed along what he could see of the others torso aware the other was watching him.

 

“Oh?” He caught Nyx’s grin and groaned softly. “Have I caused a problem for you, Argentum?” and fuc, the others voice was suddenly deeper and Prompto’s not used to being the one on the receiving end of this stuff. He usually pursues others, not let them pursue him.

 

“I believe I asked a question,” Nyx hummed as he turned off his shower. Prompto shut his eyes, resisting every urge in his body to grab his cock.

 

“Tease. Yeah, you’ve caused a problem.” Prompto murmured. He finished cleaning off and turned the water off. 

 

“Well, I have a solution. Why don’t we head back to my place, and I can help you with your little problem, and maybe we can work on some tamina training, whatdya say?”

 

Prompto groaned rather audibly, covering his face with his towel as he dried his hair.

 

“Fuck me,” he murmured.

 

“Gladly,” Nyx’s reply came so smooth and Prompto turned his head to look at the other, eyes filled with desire. 

 

“You’re the damn reason i was distracted tonight.”

 

“Oh, I’m aware, Prompto.” and the Glaive flashed a grin, and that damn  _ wink _ . 

 

\--

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get dried off, dressed, and gather their things before they left the citadel. They both walked side by side down the streets, walking the few blocks to Nyx’s apartment.

 

“Your form is outstanding too,” the teasing didn’t stop the whole way there. Nyx continued to sing praises on Prompto’s training, and he wished he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans. 

 

Prompto was aware he had a praise kink.  _ During sex. _ He didn’t realise it carried over into his day to day life. Who woulda guessed. Especially being praised by Nyx. Damn, that man…

 

“The way you move your body is outstanding, lithe and quick.” Nyx hummed quietly as they made their way down the stairs to his apartment.

 

Prompto gripped the strap of his gym bag as they walked.

 

“You always wear a t-shirt when training. I wanna see those muscles move. Perhaps see them move underneath me.”

 

Prompto whined and damn, he felt vulnerable and they weren't’ even in the privacy of Nyx’s apartment yet. He loved it.

 

Nyx shoved his key into the lock and twisted it, opening the door and ushering the young blonde inside. The second the door was shut, Prompto dropped his gym bag and Nyx had him pressed against the door, arms bracketing his head.

 

“Holy hit, Nyx.”

 

“Yeah? You like what you see?” Nyx flashed the damn grin again and Prompto surged forward and kissed the other, hands landing on the others hips, slipping up under the others shirt to feel his warm skin. 

 

Nyx grunted softly at the kiss but pressed right back into it, immediately fighting for dominance which Prompto gave over easily.

 

Nyx’s hands quickly found purchase on the blonde's waist, running his hands along the fabric of his shirt before slowly hiking the shirt up. The Glaive broke the kiss and fixed Prompto with a serious look. 

 

“You wanna stop or back out, you say so.” He said, thumb lightly rubbing along his hip bone, dipping slightly below his waistline. 

 

Prompto nodded, and went to kiss the other again but Nyx stopped him.

 

“Say it,”

 

Prompto felt warmth bubble in his chest. He smiled sheepishly and nodded again.

 

“If I want you to stop, I’ll say something.” and with that, Nyx’s mouth was back on his, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Prompto moaned into the kiss, absolutely melting against the other. 

 

Nyx leaned down slightly, reached his arms around to grip the other by his thighs and picked him up against the door, and Prompto threw his legs around the other’s waist as he was manhandled by the other. Nyx held him up by his thighs, pressing him to the door as he continued their heated kiss. Once it broke he spun with the other in his arms, and Prompto clung to the other more, arms going around his neck for leverage. 

 

Nyx chuckled. “I won’t drop you, you spider monkey.” he mused as he made his way to his bed. Prompto snorted at the nickname and clung tighter, squeezing his legs tighter around the other’s waist.

 

“You’re thighs are strong. I like it. I’d like to see them put to good use.” Prompto groaned against the other's shoulder. 

 

“Nyx,” he whined softly, and Nyx tossed him onto the bed gently, crawling overtop of the other and leaning down to kiss along his jawline and down his neck.

 

“How do you feel about markin?” Nyx asked, nipping lightly at his skin. 

 

“Fuckin’ love it.” Prompto managed, lolling his head back on the bed as the other sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

“F-fuuuch, Nyx,” he moaned, hand coming up to tangle in the others hair. Nyx only bit down harder, suckling the skin and laving his tongue along the mark as he pulled away. 

 

“Mh. That’ll be dark.” he mused. Prompto felt his cheeks heat under the others studious gaze.

 

Nyx dropped his head beside the others, nipping at his earlobe.

 

“Now, about that stamina training, Argentum.” Prompto couldn’t hold in the full body shudder the other caused, and he groaned, arching his body to press against the Glaives.

 

“Let’s get started then,” and as much as Prompto was enjoying the attention, he wanted to be the one to do the work here.

 

He gripped the other’s shoulders, and wrapped his legs around the other's hips. What would appear as a submissive position quickly switched as Prompto flipped their positions, quickly pinning the other to the bed and straddling his waist, pressing his ass down against the others clothed erection.

 

Nyx swore and moaned all in one go. It was clear he was thrown off by the switch, and Prompto felt prideful. 

 

“Good use of your thigh power,” Nyx purred, and Prompto groaned, leaning down to kiss the other as he rubbed his ass against the other’s crotch. 

 

When the kiss broke, Prompto moved to kiss along the others neck. 

 

“How bout you? How do  _ you  _ feel about marking?”

 

“I love it, baby,” Nyx cooed, and Prompto instantly began to bite and suckle at a spot right  below his jawline, very visible, very dark. He wanted everyone to know Nyx was shown a good time.

 

“MMh, that’ll be fun to explain to Drautos tomorrow,” Nyx purred, and Prompto moved to place another mark on the other side of his neck a little lower than the first. 

 

Nyx’s hands settled on the others hips and he thrust his hips up, grinding against the other. With the other leaning over like he was, he was more lined up with his crotch, and so he shifted the other slightly so when he bucked, their clothed erections would rub together. This earned a gasp from the blonde. 

 

Prompto sat back, eyes heavy with lust and desire. “I think we’re wearing too many clothes right now.” he mused.

 

“I agree wholeheartedly, baby.” Nyx said, and he sat up slightly, careful not to disrupt Prompto, as they both began to strip out of their clothes. Shirts were tossed over the side of the bed, and Prompto lifted his hips off of the other for a moment as they both removed their boots, socks, and pants. 

 

Prompto kicked off his boxers, and Nyx followed suit. 

 

“You got lube?” Prompto said, pulling a condom out of his pants pocket before throwing them back to the floor. 

 

“Mhm,” Nyx leaned over to his side table and dug around for the bottle, pulling it out. 

 

“How about we work on self control as well as stamina?” Prompto hummed, sliding off the others lap to sit on the bed, legs spread wide and on display for the other. Prompto was usually very shy but when it came to sex, he was very open, regardless of his body confidence.

 

Nyx sat up a little and grinned, looking over the other’s body, eyes taking in the sight. “Yeah? That might be a challenge, i want my hands all over you right now.” he admitted, flashing that grin again.

 

“Ah ah, gunna have to wait.” Prompto said, tossing the condom at the other before sitting up slightly, pouring some lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. 

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Prompto said, just as it appeared Nyx was moving to do just that. Nyx raised a brow at the other.

 

“You tellin’ me what to do there, Argentum?”

 

“You know it, Ulric.”

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” It was Nyx’s turn to curse, and Prompto felt a sense of pride.

 

He moved  to be on his elbows and knees, face down ass up. He moved his fingers to his entrance, and slid a slick finger into the cleft of his ass, rubbing it over his puckered hole with a soft whimper.

 

“Shit, Prompto.”

 

Prompto grinned as he slipped the finger past the tight ring of muscle, letting out a soft gasp. He was slow as he moved the digit in and out of himself, allowing his body and muscles relax at the intrusion. Once he had adjusted, he slowly slid the other finger in alongside it, slowly thrusting them in and out of himself. 

 

“ _ N-Nyx, _ ” he breathed, burying his face into the sheets.

 

“Lift your head baby, I wanna hear you.” Nyx’s voice sounded slightly strained. Prompto glanced back at the other, and found Nyx had his fingers gripped in the sheets. He grinned, almost smugly.

 

“M-mmh, It’s not enough, Nyx.” Prompto made sure to make a show of this, to drive the other mad. He wanted to see how well his self control really was.

 

Prompto slid in a third finger and gasped, spreading them wide inside himself. He moved his hand a little faster as he prepped himself.

 

“Prompto,” the blonde glanced back, and one of the others hands had moved to grip his thigh, closer to his cock.

 

Nyx may have good self control, but not when it came to sex. 

 

Prompto pulled his fingers out and whined softly. He crawled over to the other, grabbing the condom packet and ripping it open, pulling out the condom and grabbing the other's cock.

 

Nyx groaned softly at the contact, and Prompto leaned down to place a kiss to the leaking tip, lapping up the precum before pulling back and rolling the condom over the others length. 

 

“Shit, kid. I didn’t expect this side of you.”

 

“They always say that,” he said, smiling almost sheepishly up at the other. Nyx chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as Prompto crawled over his lap. They shared a kiss before Prompto grabbed the lube, rubbing it over the others cock before discarding the bottle on the bed somewhere.

 

“First one to come fails their stamina training.” Prompto declared.

 

“You’re on, Argentum.

 

“Bring it, Ulric.”

 

Prompto gripped the others cock and lined it up with his entrance. He felt the head press against his hole, and he slowly,  _ painfully _ slowly pushed down onto it, letting the head slip in. Once he felt the crown slip past the ring of muscles, he looked at the other with cloudy needy eyes. ,Nyx had his hands on Prompto’s hips, but was adding no pressure.

 

It was Prompto’s turn to grin and throw a wink the other’s way as he sunk down the rest of the way in one, quick, fluid movement. He gasped, letting out a moan as he fully seated himself on the other. 

 

Nyx grabbed his hips so hard he was sure there’d be bruises, and he heard the other curse. He tightened his muscles around the other, and Nyx groaned.

 

“Shit, you feel amazing. You’re so good at this baby,” Ah, there was the praise again and Prompto loved it.

 

He bit his lip as he began to move, lifting his hips, slowly moving so the other was almost all the way out before thrusting his hips down and taking him in again. He moaned, moving his hands down to the others shoulders for leverage. 

 

“N-Nyx,” he moaned the other’s name as he began a slow, steady pace of fucking himself on the others cock. The other had yet to move his hips, and Prompto whined.

 

“The self control portion is over,  _ fuck _ me.” and Nyx grinned smugly before canting his hips up to meet the others backthrust. Prompto saw stars and he moaned, gripping the other's shoulders so tight he was sure he was leaving angry crescent marks in the skin.

 

“Gladly,” Nyx all but growled as he began to fuck up into the others waiting and willing body, and Prompto threw his head back and mewled, clenching around the other. He lost his tempo with the others thrusts, trying to meet his hips but too lost in the feeling of being fucked. 

 

“N-Ny--  _ fuck _ !” he moaned. A growl resonated in the Glaive’s chest before he pulled out, and Prompto cried out in distress before he was shoved backwards onto the others bed, Nyx crawling right back over top of him and hiking his leg up onto his shoulder and thrusting back in.

 

Prompto nearly screamed, only muffled when their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue and saliva but neither seemed to care as Nyx set a bruising pace, gripping the others hip with one hand, the thigh thrown over his shoulder with the other.

 

The new position allowed Nyx to hit the blonds prostate on every thrust, and Prompto honestly wasn’t going to last much longer. As much as he wanted to outlast the other, he simply wasn’t going to be able to. Not with this pace. 

 

“N-Nyx,” he gasped as he broke the kiss “I-I’m gunna--” The glaive moved to nipping along his jawline and up to his ear, licking the shell before growling. 

 

“Come for me, Argentum.” And that was all it took. Prompto let out a loud keening sound as his back arched off the becdx, toes curling and hands scrambling to grip the sheets as he shot his release over his chest, vision blacking for a moment as he was overcome by the wave of his orgasm.

 

“Prom-!!” Nyx growled against his neck as his thrust became erratic, and soon he ground his hips against the others and shot his seed into the condom, biting down on Prompto’s neck to stifle his own sounds, only bringing more from the blonds mouth. 

 

The sound of heavy breathing echoed in Nyx’s apartment as they panted, Nyx barely holding himself up off the boy so he wouldn’t crush him.

 

Prompto slowly opened his eyes, pretty sure he blacked out there for a few seconds. He let his leg drop from the others shoulders, laying limply on the bed as the other pulled out. He let out a soft whine, but otherwise made no other movement. 

 

Nyx sat back and tied the condom off and tossed it into the trash beside his bed.

 

“You alright there, Prompto?” He asked, voice gruff but gentle, and caring. Prompto smiled. He nodded.

 

“Mhm...But next time I think I’d like to feel your cum dripping out of me.” he hummed, lolling his head to the side as he shut his eyes. 

 

“ _ Shit _ kid…” Nyx murmured, leaning down to kiss Prompto’s forehead before standing to go get a wet rag to wipe Prompto up. Prompto dozed off during that time, not really stirring when Nyx began to wipe the fast drying cum off his torso. 

 

The ringing of a phone caught Nyx’s attention and he grabbed it, glancing at the contact. It was Prompto’s phone, and it was the Prince calling. He should probably answer it, but decided to let the kid sleep a little.

 

“Hello, Highness.” Nyx greeted as he brought the phone to his ear.  There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

 

“Who is this, you’re not Prompto.” The Prince sounded concerned, how adorable. Nyx laughed.

 

“Glaive Ulric, Highness.” he stated, sitting on the side of the bed while he threw a blanket over Prompto. “How can I help you?”

 

“Why do you have Prompto’s phone? Is he okay?” The others concern was adorable, really. 

 

“He’s fine. Training wore him out, he’s resting at the moment.” Nyx laughed again, and Prompto shifted.

 

“But I was just in the training hall, no one was in there,” Came the Princes concerned tone. 

 

“ _ Nyyyyyxxxxxx _ .” came a drawn out, sleepy whine from beside him. “Come sleep with me...it’s rude to fuck me senseless then make me sleep alone.” Prompto murmured without so much as opening his eyes. Nyx was pretty sure he had no idea he was on the phone. Nyx was silent for a moment.

 

“Are you fucking SERIOUS?!” he heard the Prince scream, and before he could speak the dial tone rung out through the speakers. He laughed, shrugging. He crawled over the other, settling on his far side and pulling him close. 

 

“W’so funny?” Prompto murmured sleepily. 

 

“His Highness is moody today,” was all he said, shutting his eyes. Prompto hummed his response, and soon his breathing evened out. 

 

Nyx had no regrets. That was mind blowing.


End file.
